


The Next Step

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and John have a slight problem…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This was written weeks ago for the lostcityfound fic battle for the prompt "John/Elizabeth, condoms". Yes, another one for this prompt, I know. ;)

"Condoms?" Elizabeth asked, between two kisses.

"Got them." Without stopping the kisses, John's right hand went towards the night table drawer and rummaged through it, hoping to find what it was looking for. "Damn it," he finally said, when his hand came empty.

Elizabeth barely stifled a chuckle at his reaction, as he sat up and looked into the said drawer. But when he turned back towards her, she didn't want to laugh anymore.

"Don't tell me…"

"That we don't have condoms?" he finished her question. "We don't have condoms."

"Shit."

"Yeah… Don't you have some left in your quarters?" he asked, hopefully.

"I checked before coming," she sighed. "I can't believe you haven't checked before?"

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "Do I need to remind you that you were the one in charge of asking Carson for more this time?"

"I… I haven't had time…"

"I was gone for a week, and you didn't find a few minutes in the whole week?"

"Yes, sorry, it's my fault," she replied, raising her voice. "I'm sorry I didn't have time between two mission briefings and meetings with Woolsey. You know what, I should have just told Woolsey to forgive me I'm late because I needed condoms!" She stopped her ranting as she heard him chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing… I just imagined what Woolsey's face would have been if you had said that," he told her, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh god… I never thought we could fight over condoms…"

"Me neither… So now what?" he asked, already planning to go to the infirmary first thing in the morning the next day.

"Now, we resume our activities," she said, leaning to kiss him.

"But we still don't have…"

"I know."

"Elizabeth…? You sure about that?"

"Yeah. We've talked about that, we know that this is serious. This is just the next step. Unless… Unless, you've changed your mind."

Most people didn't know about this side of her, this sort of vulnerability she could have. She wasn't like that with her job, but with her life, it was different. She didn't wear a mask when she was with him, and he was touched by that. It wasn't the first time she questioned his commitment, probably because she knew about Chaya, Teer and the others, and every single time he had reassured her that he didn't want to leave her. Tonight, he had no words he could tell her; words were overrated sometimes, and it was one of those times. Instead, he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her, trying to convince her that he wasn't going anywhere once and for all.

"You're right," he whispered against her lips. "This is just the next step. And Carson will probably be happy that we finally left some condoms for others," he added, and she chuckled.

"Probably," she nodded as he laid her down.

"We're in for the long ride, don't ever doubt that again."

"I won't," she promised him, and he believed her

This time, there would be no more questioning, no more doubt. They had taken the next step in their relationship, and neither of them would step back.

 

Fini.


End file.
